A Meade Christmas Carol
by gally1
Summary: Christmas is a time of forgiveness, especially a time to forgive yourself, or that's what Becks tells Daniel after finding him in a bar drowning his sorrows in a bar on Christmas Eve. How will Bradford save his son with help from ghosts from Christmas past, present and yet to come, to change him back to the right path? One for Detty fans!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: A festive take on A Christmas Carol for you all to enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

It had been a day like no other in the history of Daniel Meade's life and it had started at work. Being the first one onto the twenty eighth floor, he got himself a coffee from the kitchen before winding his way through the tube and into his office only to be pulled out of his reverie by the unmistakable sound of two people having sex. "What the hell?" He shouted at the amorous couple making out on his chaise.

Amanda and Tyler, startled out of their lovemaking, both turned and looked at Daniel's incredulous face, "um, sorry, bro." Tyler started.

"Yeah, we thought we'd be ok in here, didn't think you'd be in seeing as its Christmas Eve."

"Well I am," he sneered, leaving his coat and briefcase on the chair in front of his desk before walking back out, "you've got five minutes to sort yourselves out and get to work." He stepped out of the room before retracing his steps and popping his head around the doorframe, "and Amanda, get rid of those chaise and the coffee table," his face was one of disgust, "and the rug. Get maintenance to get me a table and four chairs instead."

"You could say please?" She said tartly under her breath as Tyler helped her to stand before handing her her panties.

"Please." Daniel growled from the doorway, "I'll be in the conference room sorting through the paperwork for the editorial meeting this morning."

"What editorial meeting?" She shouted out as she pulled the thong up her legs and tried to find a shoe that had now mysteriously gone missing.

"The one you're about to set up for nine o'clock this morning." She heard him shout back as she kissed Tyler quickly on the lips and ran to her desk.

"I'll see you later, sweetie." Tyler lent over her, noticing the tears forming along the rim of her eyes, "if daddy bear is nasty to you again today then I suggest you tell him where to stick his job."

"I can't Ty, someone has to be here to watch over him. Betty's not around anymore and he needs a friend."

"Betty hasn't been here for nearly two years and you're not his friend, Amanda. You haven't been since the day he told every last one of us to butt out of his life."

"But he's all alone, he has no one." Amanda simpered. Her heart breaking for the shadow of the man that had only really come alive whenever Betty was around.

"And that was his choice," Tyler soothed. "It's no one's fault but his own. I mean, he's my brother and I love him, but God he really needs to change his attitude here. No one is going to respect him for the way he treats people now. Even Betty would have a hard time getting through that block of ice that's taken up residence in his chest. The man that she fell in love with is gone, Amanda. We have to face it, the Daniel Meade that everyone loved died the day Betty got on that plane to London."

"I know," she blubbed, looking over towards the hunched over figure of Daniel in the conference room. "But it's Christmas, and everyone deserves to be happy at Christmas, even Scrooge over there."

"I know." Tyler's arms circled Amanda's shoulders. "I just wish there was something we could do, but we've all tried and he's not interested. Shame I don't know any ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Amanda looked around to her boyfriend, confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah? Ghost of Christmas past, ghost of Christmas present, ghost of Christmas yet to come?"

She shook her head, "You lost me."

"A Christmas Carol, Amanda? How the three ghosts came to Scrooge on Christmas night and changed his attitude, by Christmas morning he was a new man."

"Oh," she looked at him, "still lost."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "we'll watch it later, honey, no doubt one of the movie channels will be showing it."

"That's a date." She looked back to Daniel, "if only there were such things as ghosts."

.oOo.

Daniel looked around the conference room, was it too much to ask to have a meeting set up at short notice and have everyone turn up. He looked to Amanda, his face fuming. "Did you tell everyone that they had to be here?" He watched Meegan sneak into the back of the room and find a chair. "Thanks for joining us Meegan." Sarcasm dripping from his tone, "nice to see my meeting was a priority."

"I called everyone, Daniel." She looked around at the motley crew sparsely dotted around the table. These few stragglers were only here because they either had workaholic genes like Betty, which consisted of Julie from accounting and Brandon from IT, or the rest were those that had stayed at the office after the Christmas Party from the night before, mostly nursing hangovers and suffering from sleep deprivation.

"You talked to every last one?" He asked bitterly.

"Well, not exactly."

"Either you did or you didn't," he shot back, his anger flaring, a fist landing on the table. Several of the Mode employees who had been resting their heads against the cool glass of the table top, shot upright, startled like rabbits caught in the blaze of a car headlight.

She got up, this was enough. "Ok, Daniel. I rang everyone but not everybody picked up, including Wilhelmina. It's Christmas Eve, no one wants to be here especially after the party last night, and it's not like they need to be either. We've pretty much got the next three issues put to bed already." She stopped to take a breath, psyching herself up for more but she just couldn't do it. The look in his eye was a warning that this could get out of hand and it wasn't fair of her to bitch about this in front of the rest of the staff. "I suggest that we all just call it a day and go home for the holidays." She picked up her things from the desk in front of her and strutted out into the corridor.

"What?" He growled, following her and grabbing her shoulder, "phone everyone back, I want them here in half an hour."

She turned around, throwing her stuff on the floor, "you know what? You do it. You want everyone here, you get them to get up out of bed and get their boney butts into this building. I've had it, Daniel." She strutted off towards her desk.

He followed closely behind her, "Amanda you're my assistant. When I tell you to do something I expect you to damn well do it." She picked up a box from the corner of the office and put it on her desk, as she started to gather her things. "What are you doing?"

She looked up to him, tears streaming down her face, "something I should've done a long time ago." She pulled open a drawer, on the top was the picture she had of Betty sleeping. She smiled wistfully at the picture remembering all of the good times that they had all shared together. She placed it down on the desk in front of Daniel. "It's not like I need the job anyway, I was only doing it as a favour to a friend. I quit."

"You can't."

"I can," she placed an envelope with the photo. "That's my two weeks notice."

"I won't accept it."

"OK, but I'm gone anyway." She said nonplussed, following him into his office after picking up the photo and the envelope and slamming the door behind her. She placed the envelope on his desk. "I've actually been sitting on it for months," she began, the anger evident in her voice, "but I was torn. Torn between the love and respect I have for my boyfriend telling me to quit." She paused, placing the photo of Betty on top of the envelope, "and torn by the love and respect I have for this woman. You know she phones me, every God damn week, asking me about you. And every week I'm torn again between telling her the truth and telling her a lie."

His eyes scanned the photo in front of him, afraid to touch it in case he got burnt. "And what do you do?"

"I lie, Daniel. I lie to her in order to keep her happy because I know that if I tell her the truth it will destroy her."

"You're mistaken, Amanda. Betty doesn't care about me."

Amanda nodded, her face glum. "She will always care about you, it's in her DNA. If she knew what you'd turned into she'd still care but I lie so I'm not the cause of any pain. She doesn't deserve to know that the man she helped mould you into is gone."

"I'm still here."

"No, you're not Daniel. Everybody that loved and respected you, hates you. I think there are only a handful of people that care about you and that's because they're either family or … Betty. Since she left you have turned into a miserly, selfish, bitterly twisted, unlovable man that doesn't deserve anything more than to spend the rest of his life on his own."

"Amanda?" He shot up from his desk, clearly annoyed.

"Don't Amanda me, I've seen you change into someone that deserved every happiness when you had Betty here and then you let her go. It was the most stupid thing you've ever done." She cried out, turning and running for the exit.

He watched her pack away the rest of her things, put on her coat and walk out of sight before slumping down into his chair and picking up the photo of Betty. He pulled out the gas lighter from his draw, triggered the flame and placed it at the bottom corner of the picture, taking pleasure from seeing it catch ablaze. That was until guilt got the better of him and he blew out the flame before tracing the curve of her cheek with his fingers. He pulled out the bottle of scotch and Waterford crystal glass that lay hidden at the back of his desk drawer, pouring himself a slug and knocking it back. "Betty," he whispered, with every emotion he could stomach.

He closed his eyes, remembering the things that Amanda had said to him; _miserly, selfish, bitterly twisted, unlovable_. Was he really all of those things? And if he was did he even care? Miserly, well there was some truth in that but even after they had recovered most of the Meade money from Connor Owens theft of it, they had still had to buy out Hartley and tighten their belts as a result until they could afford to get back to their former financial status. Did that make him miserly? He didn't think so.

Selfish? Now there was a word he hadn't used to describe himself in a while. Yes he'd had his moments but he'd thought he'd done away with that for good when he'd let Betty go, he would've been selfish keeping her here so he couldn't see how that word worked for him anymore either.

Bitterly twisted, was he? He looked back at the photo. Bitterly twisted would've let the picture burn until there was nothing left, again he had to wonder at Amanda's choice of words. He wasn't that bad.

Unlovable. If there was one word that Amanda succinctly managed to tar him with, that was the one and it bit through every fibre of his being. He was definitely unlovable. It was almost as if Betty had touched him and no one else could see him. He'd tried a few dates with other women since Betty had left but each time he'd met someone, none of them could hold a torch to her. He even started trying to go back to his former self, going out, partying, meeting a girl he could take home only to leave before he had even kissed her or got the cab driver to take her home before he went back to the dreary confines of his loft, alone. He just couldn't be that person anymore.

He poured out another slug, this one larger than the first but still knocking it back as he had done so before, the smooth, rich, nectar rushed through his body, the sugar infiltrating his veins and numbing his senses, he needed another and another. Today was going to be a good day, today was the day when he was going to give himself a present, today he was going to rid himself of Betty Suarez forever. He picked up the photo and tossed it in the trash, before sending an email to human resources telling them to start the paperwork on Amanda's leaving and to get the ball rolling on finding a suitable replacement; the sooner he got rid of her the better it would be for him.

He pulled his phone from his pants pocket, quickly switching it off and leaving it in his desk drawer. The last thing he needed now was for someone to get in contact with him. He stood up, picked up his coat and put it on, along with the leather gloves that Betty had got him for Christmas several years earlier when they were still friends. He sighed, taking them off again and throwing them into the can as well, he had to eradicate himself of her in any way that he could otherwise he just wouldn't move on. Even the trivial things had to go.

"Are you off out?" His mother startled him as he recovered from his thoughts.

"Yes." He simply stated.

"And tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Daniel, I'm worried about you."

"You _and _Betty, my God something must be wrong." He watched her close her eyes momentarily at the stab of pain he'd just inflicted. "Mom, I'm sorry I can't deal with this right now."

"You haven't been able to since she left. You're falling apart Daniel."

"Mom, I'm fine. I just need to get back out there." He left her standing in the doorway as he sauntered off towards the elevators.

Claire stepped further into the room, wanting to investigate what he'd thrown away. As she picked up the gloves she noticed the photo and pulled it out too, her fingers touching the scorched edge; if he couldn't bring himself to burn it then that had to be good news. Taking them with her she only hoped that he had the good sense to make an appearance at the mansion for Christmas lunch, she had a surprise for him; one that she also hoped would bring him back to her and the rest of their family.

.oOo.

Daniel was slumped at the bar of one of his old hangouts at Union Square. Since arriving he'd spoken to several women, got a couple of numbers and had even made out with a girl who he'd caught underneath the mistletoe before getting her into a booth and having her straddle his lap. It wasn't until he'd been met in the men's room by a burly bloke demanding a hundred dollars that he realised that the girl was a hooker. He spent the rest of the evening soaking himself in scotch, trying to forget that harrowing experience.

"Give me another shot." He drooled, as the barman stood in front of him mixing some cocktails for another order.

"I think you've had enough."

"Well, I don't." He answered unreasonably. He was fed up with people trying to tell him what was good for him and what wasn't. "I want another shot."

"Look, buddy, it's not gonna happen. You're starting to piss off some of the other customers. I think it's about time you sobered up a bit and went home. Is there anyone I can call?"

Was there anyone he could call? No, of course there wasn't. "Betty?"

"Betty who? Have you got her number?"

He shook his head, his eyes watery. "No," he managed. "There's no one." He attempted to slide off the stool but slipped and fell down to a round of applause, his butt landing heavily on the wooden floor. "Argh." He cried out in frustration rather than pain, although he had a feeling his backside was going to hurt like hell in a day or so.

"Jeez Daniel, you're a mess?"

He looked up, shielding his eyes from the glare of the overhead lights, "Becks?"

"Yeah," Becks held his hands out to help Daniel up, "how are you doing?"

"I'm good," Daniel replied, swaying a little on the spot.

"Not what I've been hearing." Daniel looked away from Becks and shook his head. "Your mom was kinda frantic when I got to the mansion earlier on."

"You're staying at mom's?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, she's told you she's worried about you, right? She just wanted my take on things."

"And from the man who can still be considered an international womanizer."

"Hey Danny, you left that life behind years ago. Don't tell me you're wanting to get some of the action back?"

"Why not, I'm obviously not cut out for the 'one woman for the rest of my life' part. Something keeps happening to push that dream further away from me."

"And the family you desperately wanted. What happened to that dream?"

"I'm not that man."

"You're not this guy either. You've changed man, you can't ever go back to that."

"You're telling me that Amanda was right? That I'm destined to be alone?"

Becks shook his head, "I don't know Daniel, I'm not really the one you should be asking." He fidgeted with his hands in his pockets. "Look I'll get you home and tomorrow you can go by your mom's house and have dinner with us all."

"OK," Daniel said as Becks helped him out of the club and into a cab. The journey took no time to get to his loft and he was soon inside the lonely, grey rooms. "How many people are gonna be there?"

"I don't know, a few, I think. You really need this Daniel, you need to see all of the people that love you so that maybe you can turn a chapter here."

"I don't know what you mean?" Daniel's hackles began to rise.

"You damn near frightened Amanda witless today."

"She quit on me." He shouted.

"Danny, she had good reason from what she, Tyler and Claire have been telling me. You're not yourself."

"I'm fine, I wish everyone would just let me live my life on my terms for a change."

"And how do you want to do that?"

"I … I …"

"If you can't tell me what you want …"

Daniel cut him off, "Butt out, Becks. I wish that I could go back six years to a time that I could cope with, where women meant nothing and I meant even less. Everything was fine until Betty walked into my life. I really must remember to thank her for all the trouble she's caused." His snide remark had Becks eyebrows travelling north.

"Betty was the best thing that happened to you."

"Really? Do you know you're the second person that's said that to me today?" Daniel sneered, "And the first one quit. I rue the day that woman crashed into my life, she changed me into a freak, into a man that no one can love."

"Maybe you're looking for love in the wrong places."

Daniel shook his head, "no, she's been poison. No one wants to come near me because she's changed me beyond recognition. I hate her."

Becks couldn't listen to another word, "ok, I just hope you can see things a little differently in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas Daniel and Christmas is a time for forgiveness, even if that means you have to forgive yourself. Your mother knows all about that, so perhaps you should ask her all about it." Becks bit back his next thought, shaking his head instead and walking back towards the front door of the apartment. "See you tomorrow, Daniel. Sweet dreams."

Daniel stared at the back of the door as it closed shut, sealing him into his world. He stepped over to the kitchen pulling a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and knocking back a shot straight from the bottle. He wiped his hand across his mouth, leaving the bottle on the side and walking into his bedroom. He lay sprawled out on the bed, a hand covering his eyes as he silently wept, the emptiness in his life seeping through every pore in his body and filling him like a disease, almost like he was becoming riddled by a cancer such as the one that had killed Molly. He was totally alone and would always be so until he took his last breath. And he only hoped that that would happen soon, hoped that he would suffer an early death like his father because he couldn't live his life like this anymore. He just wanted to cease to be.

As the hours dragged on, he finally got peace when exhaustion left him with no other option than to close his eyes and sleep. Only to be awakened at midnight by the striking of an unfamiliar clock chime and the rushing of a cold wind over his face. He shot up, his eyes searching the darkness for an answer to the disturbance but nothing was immediately forthcoming, Then he heard ice chinking into a glass, the ice crackling as liquid was poured over them and the drinker knocking back the shot and exhaling sharply quickly afterwards. He reached for the baseball bat he kept under his bed for emergencies once he realised that a tennis racquet was no real weapon. Edging his way across the room he opened the bedroom door and shuffled out into the corridor. A light was on in the kitchen and he could see a man wandering around in the space behind the counter, Daniel decided he needed to just go for it. He rushed through the living room, the bat behind his shoulders, ready to attack whomever he found there. "Who the hell are you?" He cried out.

A man stood by the sink, his back towards Daniel, his white hair clipped short and wearing an Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He turned on the spot, smiling down at Daniel, "Hello, Daniel," he said, a glass of scotch in his hand.

Daniel's eyes were wide, he couldn't fathom what was going on, the shock evident on his face as he dropped the bat onto the floor with a loud clunk. "Dad?"

The man nodded, "yes, it's me. I told Betty to look after you, she hasn't been doing a very good job has she?"

"N … n … no! How … where … what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to come back and see my son, I had to come and warn you."

"About what?"

"About this," he waved his arms around, "about trying to go backwards. I don't want you to end up like me, Daniel. I don't want you to forge your chain in the way that I forged mine, a string of women that I never loved, the material wealth that I enjoyed, Fey Sommers and the way I hurt your mother so many times, especially when I divorced her was about to marry Wilhelmina Slater."

"What are you saying?"

"Your chain was three times as long as mine was when I died but it was shrinking, with all the love and friendship that you developed with Betty, the chain was being broken down, link by link. But over the last few years it's become stronger and longer than it ever was."

"Chain, what chain?"

"The chain we forge in life, Daniel. Whenever we're bad another link is added. You've been cruel and insensitive, not attributes I ever expected of you and as a result your chain is now four and a half times longer than mine. You need to stop what you're doing. You need to find Betty and make things right again."

Daniel pinched himself, "I have to be dreaming," he closed his eyes, pinched himself again and when he opened his eyes up, his father was stood in front of him peering at his face. Daniel jumped back. "How is this possible?"

"I have been given one night to come and see you, to talk to you and try to get you to amend your ways. Soon I will be gone, and you will be visited by three shadows. One will take you over Christmases past, one over this present year and one will show you images of things that may very well become true should you continue along your current path. My aim, with their help, is to guide you to make the right choices." Bradford appeared to fade somewhat before coming back in glorious technicolour, "Daniel, you've overcome great sadness, especially whilst also being able to overcome very stressful situations with the loss of all that money. You stepped up and did what you could before speaking with Hartley and asking for help. I'm glad that you were also able to buy him out. Your mother was right, I am very proud of you son." He smiled before fading away once more, "remember, the first vision will be with you at one." And then he was gone.

Daniel looked around himself, nothing appeared to be out of place. The scotch bottle still sat on the counter with the top removed, the glass his father had used had disappeared. "That was freaky," he said, bending down and picking up the baseball bat, before laughing to himself. "Good one, dad. Thanks for the tip on the chain by the way, great piece of advice." A noise sounded behind him as if in answer to the sarcastic comment he had made. This was just too much, the scotch had obviously taken its toll on him, all he needed to do was go back to bed. He picked his way back to his room, the bat swinging in his left hand. "Honestly, I really do have to stop drinking so much." He closed the door behind him.

"Daniel Meade?" A female voice asked, "Daniel Meade," it repeated anxiously.

He reopened the door, peaking out into the darkened living room, "Ah, there you are?" Said the small Latina woman with the incredible smile and who was sat on his couch.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm Rosa Suarez, Betty's mom."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: This chapter is Betty's POV on Christmas Eve. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Idon't own anything

Chapter 2

It always amazed Betty how flying had the effect of putting things into perspective. For her it had always seemed to give her status, each time she did it she would move one rung further up the ladder of life and how she fitted into it. The first time she had flown had been to Mexico in order to help out with her father's immigration as well as meeting her maternal grandmother. She had found family there, had found out more about her mother and ultimately who she was; and it had all been courtesy of Daniel.

Her second trip had taken her cross country on vacation. With everything that she'd been through with both Henry and Gio she had needed to kick back for a while and find herself again. It was time for a change; it was time for independence and city living on her own terms without the need for a man to shake things up. She just wanted to spend some time on her own and adjust to what was going on around her professionally. She got into YETI, she began writing pieces for Mode even if it was with Amanda's help and she'd even produced a fashion show for designer Heinrich which had gone down a storm, especially when Christina had had her baby on the runway. It put everything into perspective for her and she knew at that point that she did really want her own magazine as well as having her own family. Wilhelmina had tried to tell her that she could only have a professional or a personal life the night Connor had left her, but after everything that Betty had been a party too, she knew she could have anything she wanted. The world was her oyster but there was a slight problem. It had taken her a little while to comprehend and even admit to herself what it was she actually wanted. She wanted to share it with someone and that someone was taken.

Her third flight had seen her accompany Mode to the Bahamas, and so much had happened whilst they were there. She regretted only one thing about the trip and that wasn't the fact that she'd started up with Matt again, even though he was destined to leave her several months later when his heart took him to Botswana. It was the fact that she hadn't spent any time with Daniel. How different things could've been if she'd only spent even five minutes with him. Perhaps she would never have slept with Matt, although she was also stupid to think that Daniel would've taken her to his bed as he got back on his horse. It hadn't stopped her heart wanting it though. If she were truly honest her little by little makeover had been to catch his attention, even if he hadn't taken the hint.

Her fourth flight, to London, had given her courage, not that she didn't have mountains of confidence when it came to her professional life because of course she did; it was the personal one that always seemed to take a nose dive. Getting drunk and flashing Gio had only been the start, but drunk dialling Henry had been silly and thoughtless. Had she had the time and inclination to understand that her actions had caused pain in others she may well have never done it. Gio had told her that there was only one man for her, and she'd thought he was talking about Henry, but know she knew he'd actually meant Daniel. Everyone could see it but the both of them. Had she called Daniel instead of Henry and used the drink as an excuse to give her the courage she needed to tell him how she felt about him, she may well have ended up in Daniel's arms after she'd courageously asked him to be her date at Hilda's wedding. And then there may have never been the need to return to London months later to follow her dream.

When she'd taken her last flight, it had been a flight of discovery. Not only to find out even more about herself and how she would cope bringing out a fledgling magazine and watching it grow in front of her very eyes but also to see how she could personally handle being away from Daniel. And away she was, he never called, never returned her emails or messages. He had gone black. And she hated it. She now realised why it had been so difficult to find the words to tell him she was leaving, because leaving would mean giving up a part of herself, it meant giving up on their friendship and ultimately her love for him; and she wasn't ready to do that yet. Amanda had told her that he was happy but she sensed that things were tense and couldn't understand why she was lying to her. Perhaps this visit she would be able to find out for herself what was going on and maybe make steps to change things. After all, she was coming home, for good.

As her flight descended into JFK, she sighed looking out of her window across to the city that she loved so well. This was going to be a complete surprise for everyone. She only hoped she could hold her nerve as she told them all about her plans and why she was home.

.oOo.

An hour later, she was in her new duplex apartment looking out over the buildings to the Washington Square Park, where years earlier she had said goodbye to Matt. Yes it was a reminder of a sad time but it was also a reminder of starting over again. And that was what she was doing, starting over again, back home where she knew people and where she could meet her friends for drinks and visit her old haunts. Maybe fall in love with the man she desired more than any other now that she knew she was in love with him. There had been no one since Matt, not even a young, high flying, Brit by the name of Christian Hawkins could tempt her. He was good looking with auburn hair and green eyes, a well-toned torso and strong limbs. He was also extremely kind and thoughtful, romantic and charming and was rich, from old money. But even the endless flowers, chocolates and extremely expensive presents that she could never accept and sent back, weren't enough for her to accept an invitation to dinner.

She sat down on the end of the bed, looking through the glass half wall and down the floating stairs into the dining area below. Claire had out done herself and Betty would have to remember to thank her. Having made the decision to come home she had spoken to Claire, the one person she knew she could trust to keep her secret, and as the time drew nearer for her to return Claire had offered to help find her somewhere to live and have it decorated. Whether or not Claire had come into budget or not would be a discussion for another day, however Betty was pleased with the results. She knew she would be happy and comfortable here and would never have to worry about finding her mortgage repayments. Everything had been bought and paid for. Not that that meant she would sit on her laurels for too long. She had a magazine to start and there was no room for delay. Once she'd unpacked her stuff form the UK that was being delivered the following week and she had found her feet once more.

_But first things first_, she thought as she dragged her suitcase up the stairs and began hanging her clothes. It was still early so there wasn't much movement around outside, but she took pleasure in being able to look out of the windows and see the sky, something that had been lacking in her dreary flat in London. With each dress or skirt or blouse she pulled from the case she would see several birds, or a helicopter, or just watch the clouds as they sped by, the crisp morning sun trying to break through before they dusted the city in another blanket of snow.

She heard her phone going off downstairs and quickly ran down in order to pick it up, "hello?"

"Betty, it's so great to hear your voice."

"Claire, hi. Thanks. And it's great to be back."

"I was sorry to hear you didn't enjoy London very much, but it couldn't be much fun if you're lonely." There was sadness to Claire's voice.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Do you like your apartment?" Claire asked; it was her tactic to change the subject that Betty understood was Claire's way of moving away from something she didn't want or need to talk about.

"It's beautiful Claire, I love it. Although I'm not so sure about the only thing separating my bedroom and downstairs should be a few sheets of glass."

"We can always hang some soft drapes for a bit of privacy."

"Well, that wasn't my only concern."

"Betty, is it likely that you'll be taking in a roommate?"

"I guess not."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure your chosen partner, whoever he may turn out to be, will be thrilled by any noises you make as a result of his lovemaking."

This was a bit personal, something akin to Claire getting out of her milk bath in front of Betty naked when they had first met. "Um … ok?"

"Betty, I'm sorry if that was a little forward, having three children is very … liberating. As is age."

"It's ok, I'm not completely devastated." She held her head in her hands, now she needed to change the subject.

"Everything is very comfortable and beautiful though. And I noticed you stocked up the fridge for me."

"There's stuff in the cupboards too, and I thought you might like a fruit basket."

"Thanks, do I owe you anything?"

"Not a penny, Betty. Everything has been taken care of."

"Claire, please. If I owe you anything then please let me know so I can arrange to pay you back."

"Consider it an overdue birthday present as well as an early Christmas present."

"I couldn't." Betty clamoured.

"You can. There aren't many times that my money treats someone and you deserve it. You're coming home has been the best tonic for me in a long time. I miss our chats Betty, I can't wait to go to the salon with you or have lunch."

"Claire, are you ok?"

"I'm just glad you're home. I consider you as much my own daughter and I would just love to go shopping with you."

Betty laughed, "as long as you don't try to steal anything this time and then try and pin it on me."

"Don't worry; I learnt my lesson last time. I just think it would be good for us both to have someone we can spend some time with."

"I'd like that." Betty said, as she finished off making a PB and J sandwich.

"Good. And you haven't forgotten about tomorrow have you?"

"No, I'm going to go over and see Papi and Hilda in a moment, then I'm going to do some last minute shopping and then I'll be ready for tomorrow. I want to spend the morning over at Papi's and then I'm hoping to get to you about four o'clock, is that ok?"

"Betty that will be wonderful. Give everyone a hug from me and tell them all that I hope I'll see them for New Year at my gala ball."

"I'll tell them. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you then. Happy Christmas Betty."

"Happy Christmas, Claire." She said as she shut off her phone and began munching through her sandwich. When she had moved into her first city apartment it had felt so good because she was all grown up and Little Miss Independent, she could do what she wanted to, when she wanted to and no one would be there waggling a finger at her or frowning at the dirty knife she'd just left in the sink. And now that she owned the whole place and every last stick of furniture it was even better, no one could take this away from her, ever.

After finally finishing off putting her clothing and cosmetics away, she decided to go and have a shower. Once she had washed herself clean and dried her hair in her now usual sleek, poker straight style, she fixed her contacts and put on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a violet roll neck jumper dress, a wide black belt finished the outfit off. She threw on some thick socks and her knee high boots before wrapping up in her raspberry coat and black accessories. She was ready to face the world.

As she stepped out onto the pavement she was nearly knocked flying by a man striding past her building at high speed, and that didn't look dissimilar to Daniel. Not that she was going to find out. Firstly, the man had been severely scowling and secondly, Claire had made her promise not to tell him she was in the city if she did speak to him. She quickly raised her arm for a cab, got in the back and told the driver her father's address before delving into her bag and calling Amanda. Tyler answered. "What's up Betty?"

"Hi Tyler, is Amanda there?"

"Er ... I'm not sure she can come to the phone right now."

"Oh, I think I've just narrowly avoided Daniel and wanted to check that everything was ok."

"Betty, everything is not fine. Look do you want to come over? I think Amanda could use a friend."

"Ok, I'll be right there." She said before knocking off the phone. "Sorry there's been a change of plan, I need to go back to NoHo first."

The driver turned around and headed back. Betty was soon out and walking into Tyler's building. The doorman had already been told of Betty's impending arrival so was shown the elevator and allowed to go straight up. She banged on the door.

Tyler opened up, smiling at her, "Betty, come on in." He took her into a hug as she crossed the threshold, helping her out of her coat and motioning for her to go through to his and Amanda's bedroom. Amanda was sat on the bed amidst a sea of tissues. "I'll leave you girls to it."

"No," Amanda shouted, "no, please, Tyler. I want you here too."

He walked around Betty as she stood before the bed, and seated himself next to Amanda, his arm creeping over her shoulders and cuddling her against his chest. Betty smiled at the picture; never in all her years did she ever think she'd see Amanda so domesticated and happy with her situation. She obviously loved the youngest Meade sibling very much.

Betty moved forward, "am I ok here?" Betty pointed at the edge of bed, her intention to sit there.

"Come here, please," Amanda wailed.

Betty crawled closer, startled when Amanda suddenly leapt forward and drew her into her embrace. "I'm sorry, Betty."

She drew back, a look of concern in her eyes, "for what?"

"For lying to you."

"Lying?" She watched Amanda nodding her head profusely. "What are you talking about?"

"Daniel, I never told you the truth."

"Well, I figured that out. You and Claire were continually claiming that 'everything was ok' when quite clearly it wasn't."

"What?" Amanda was now dumbstruck.

"Amanda, you have a tell, I know when you're lying to me and as for Claire? She would always change the subject. So between the two of you I pretty much know that everything is not ok with Daniel. In fact, after seeing him glare earlier on, I'd say everything is pretty dire." She sighed, "so what's been going on?"

"Oh Betty, he's just lost it." Amanda stated, her tears still plummeting down her face.

"How?" Betty asked.

"He's just become this other person, ugly and angry all the time." Tyler said, "he shouts at everyone, he expects them to all jump to his tune. It's almost like he's become Wilhelmina."

"And Wilhelmina has become him." Amanda finished.

"So what happened this morning?"

Tyler and Amanda looked at one another, "he caught us having sex in his office."

Betty folded her arms across her chest, "what happened this morning Amanda that's relevant, I'd be pretty angry if I found my assistant in my office making out with her boyfriend."

"Well, that's when it started; he demanded I contact everyone for a meeting this morning at nine."

"Nothing unusual about that."

"Apart from the fact we had the office party last night. I only managed to get in touch with a handful of people this morning, neither Marc nor Wilhelmina answered. And I wouldn't have been there either if it wasn't for the fact we were just so comfortable on the office chaise."

"Remind me to never sit on them again." Betty chuckled.

"You won't have to; I had to get maintenance to remove them."

"Oh, right. So then what?"

"He went off the deep end, started telling me that I needed to do my job and get people in there. So I told him to do it himself."

"Well, that's not unreasonable; you'd done your best under the circumstances."

"That's what I told her," Tyler agreed.

"I handed my resignation in and he wouldn't accept it."

"That's not a bad thing either." Betty sympathised, considering Daniel had fired her more times than she cared to remember.

"So I let rip, I went into his office, slammed the door and told him what for."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that every week I lied to you because I didn't want to be the cause of your pain, Betty, especially when you still cared for him. I told him that he was a shadow of the man that you had moulded him into, that he had no respect from the staff, that everyone hated him and that the man he had become was miserly, selfish, bitterly twisted and unlovable and deserved to be on his own for the rest of his life." Amanda slumped back against Tyler's chest.

"Wow." Betty was shocked, "and what did he have to say."

"Nothing. I then told him that he had deserved to have every happiness with you until he let you go and that he had made the biggest mistake in his life by doing that. That's when I packed my desk up and walked."

"What do you mean, let me go?"

Amanda looked up to Tyler, realising she may have said too much. Tyler smiled and nodded, "he's in love with you Betty." Amanda said.

"But he can't seem to move on; he's not been with anyone since you left." Tyler added, "he blames you for leaving him tainted."

"Oh," Betty said, "well, this just keeps getting better."

"Betty, I'm sorry." Amanda leant forward, her hand out towards her friend.

Betty took her hand and kissed it. "Amanda, this is not your fault. If only Daniel and I had been honest with ourselves and each other right from the start then maybe none of this would've happened."

"What are you saying?" Amanda's eyebrows knitted together.

"You're in love with my brother." Tyler answered for Betty.

Betty nodded her head, "Yes, I was in love with him before I left."

.oOo.

As she reached the top step of her father's house the door was opened wide, "chipmunk!" Bobby yelled, "are you a sight for sore eyes."

She ran into his arms as he picked her up and twirled her around in the hallway. "Hey, guess who's here?"

Hilda ran out from the kitchen, rubbing her hands on a tea towel. She stopped as soon as she reached the living room, her hand dropping the towel to the floor and covering her mouth. "Betty, what are you doing here?"

Betty walked over to where her sister stood, "I'm home, Hilda. For good. I'll tell you all about it later but for now let's just celebrate my coming home." She hugged her sister tightly, "I see we have cause for another celebration," she said, stepping back from her sister and placing a hand on her belly."

Hilda covered Betty's hand with her own. "Five months Betty, I think this one's a keeper."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both," there were tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be an aunt again."

"Hey, no crying, this is happy moment," Hilda warned.

"I know, I just can't help myself. Oh this is great, marvellous in fact. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Betty."

"Oh great, I can't wait for her to come stay with me in the city, go shopping, have margarita's."

"She's not even born yet and you're already planning?" Hilda asked.

"I'm just excited." She looked around her, "where's Papi and Justin?"

"Justin is at a friend's," Hilda explained, "and Papi is upstairs with Elena."

"It's half three in the afternoon."

"They don't call it afternoon delight for nothing," Bobby whispered in her ear as he passed the girls on the way to the fridge for a beer. "Ignacio couldn't wait to unwrap his present."

"Thanks for that, Bobby." She screwed her eyes up, "that really was an image I hoped to avoid."

"Come on, whilst it's quiet we can catch up." Hilda grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her over to the couch. "So, how you been since we last spoke. You're looking lovely by the way, your hair is amazing and you've lost a bit more weight."

"Yeah," Betty sighed. "I just have to keep up the walking in Manhattan and then I can keep down to this weight, which I like actually. My clothes fit better."

"But you don't want to overdo it, you always looked lovely."

"No, I always looked plump. I'll need to book in for a trim next week, if that's ok Hilda?"

"Of course, I'll always have room for my baby sister. You know that." Hilda paused. "Have you seen him yet?"

"If by him you mean Daniel, then yes I have, briefly. He nearly ran me down. I wondered how long it would take you to ask."

Hilda shrugged, "so did you speak to him."

Betty shook her head. "No, it's a bit weird actually. I went to see Amanda and Tyler before I came here. Amanda was upset because she'd just quit Mode."

"She quit?"

Betty nodded, "she was really upset, apologizing for not being honest with me."

"Did you tell her you knew?"

"Yep."

Hilda motioned for Betty to carry on, "and?"

"She said that he's always angry and that people hate him."

"Well they do, When Justin interned over the summer he couldn't believe the change in Daniel towards other people, although he was always civil to Justin."

"Probably because he knew you'd kick his ass." Betty chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. But Marc's been around here shooting his mouth off. Daniel is not a nice man to know anymore, by all accounts. I don't know what you did to him Betty, apart from leaving him, but he's seriously pissed off."

"He knew where I was; besides he wasn't the only one. No phone call, no email, a no show at the airport. I thought he hated me. Except Tyler informed me earlier on that he loves me. How can that be, Hilda?"

"He's not one for showing his emotions, every time he's done it, it's ended badly."

"Amanda said that he let me go."

"Oh my God, really?" Hilda shook her head, "it's like that Sting song, right? If you love somebody set them free."

"What are you talking about?"

"He let you go because your happiness was more important to him than his was."

"No, that can't be it."

"Why not? It makes perfect sense; he left you alone so that you could get on with the life you dreamed about. It didn't include him so he avoided you."

"But my life would never be complete without him in it."

"Did you ever tell him that before you left?"

"I wanted to."

"And when you emailed him, did you ever mention it?"

"No. Oh my God, Hilda, what have I done?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed, especially now that you're staying." Hilda said, "why is that by the way?"

.oOo.

Betty had wanted so much to tell Hilda and her family exactly why she was back but until she spoke to Claire she had to wait. It was killing her though, she hated keeping secrets but she had made a promise and she always followed through, well mostly anyway.

She looked up from her writing and placed the laptop on the bed beside her. The under-floor heating and cooling system that Claire had had installed for her worked like a dream and she found it slightly ironic that she was able to sit on top of the coverlet of her bed in nothing more than a satin strappy vest and shorts set in pink with a black lace edge looking out of her window at the snow as it fell silently to earth. It felt like she should've been in the balmy Bahamas rather than in blustery New York. If only she could've gone back to the swimsuit shoot.

Looking over to the clock she noticed it was after one, it was Christmas day and she knew that it wasn't going to be an incredibly easy day. She picked up the long black velvet box from the nightstand and opened the lid. Her fingers lightly danced over the silver Mont Blanc pen hoping that Daniel would love his gift. She'd seen it in the shop window every day as she'd passed on her way to Dunne Publications, hoping that one day she'd be able to buy it for him. Once she was able to she knew that it's value would certainly make up for the missed birthdays and Christmas last year but now she was uncertain if it was enough to break down the barrier that had been inextricably put up between them. She only hoped it would, along with the words in the card that she had written to accompany it. "I hope you like it." She said.

"He will." Her head shot up, she'd know that voice anywhere. "I thought you were going to look after him for me?" Bradford said as he walked out of the shadows near the bathroom. "Claire did a great job."

"Yes, she did," Betty responded, pulling the covers over her barely covered body. "What do you want?"

"To know why you didn't fulfil your promise?"

"I had to go; I had to follow my dreams."

"And they didn't include Daniel."

"Not then, no." She shouted.

"And now?" He asked, sitting on the side of the bed. "Betty, I hired you because I knew that you would be good for him. If you saw the wreck of the man he is tonight then you'd know why I'm so upset."

"He let me go." She said, her emotions finally getting the better of her as her tears began to fall. "He set me free."

"I know," Bradford said, "I saw it all, he fell in love with you but when he realised it was too late, you were already gone."

"He could've come after me."

"He would've had to swallow his pride to do that and as a Meade we're just not capable."

"And now? He's turned into someone I don't think I'm going to like."

"Betty, do you love him?"

She nodded, "yes."

"Then let me handle this, hopefully by the morning he'll have a change of heart."

"I hope so." She wiped her eyes, "how are you going to change him?"

"I have some friends helping him out, showing him where he's gone wrong and what may happen if he continues on this course."

"Oh, well good luck."

"Thank you. Now I need another promise from you, one that I hope you'll keep this time." He smiled.

"Yes?"

"Look after him and love him until the end your days."

Betty smiled, her face lighting up. "I will, Mr Meade, I promise."

"Thank you Betty, I appreciate it." He looked at his watch, "I'm sorry, I need to go. I need to make sure that my first friend is with Daniel."

"Oh, who is it? Becks? Alexis?" She chuckled.

"No, Betty. Your mom." He said as he slowly disappeared.

"My mom?" Betty questioned the air, "how on earth is she going to help out?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry for the delay in posting, was a tough one to decide what to use in Detty moments so I hope you all think I've chosen wisely. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3

"Daniel Meade?" A female voice asked, "Daniel Meade," it repeated anxiously.

He reopened the door, peaking out into the darkened living room, "Ah, there you are?" Said the small Latina woman with the incredible smile and who was sat on his couch.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm Rosa Suarez, Betty's mom."

As soon as she stood up and moved closer to him, Daniel could immediately tell that the woman in front of him was indeed Rosa Suarez. From the few photographs that he had seen and Betty's resemblance to her there was no mistaking who she was. "Hello, Mrs Suarez," he said politely.

"Call me Rosa," she answered, her smile as warm and bright as Betty's. It was no wonder that Ignacio had found her irresistible. "I have been entrusted to show you visions of the past. Some of the visions you see tonight are yours and some of them are Betty's but be rest assured that they are simply a guide to a better future for you. When all three shadows have concluded their visit with you it will be you who ultimately chooses your path."

"Ok." He gulped, "what do I have to do?"

"Just take my hand, Daniel," she said, before lifting her hand up to him. He took it, the size and shape not dissimilar to Betty's. "What are you thinking about, Daniel?" Her soothing voice enveloped him, making him feel safe. If only he had felt this growing up, instead of the coldness that he got from his father and the absenteeism of his mother.

"I was just thinking how alike Betty is to you."

"She has grown into a beautiful woman."

"Yes," he muttered, his mind wandering to one of the last times he had seen her in the blue, white and yellow dress that she looked incredible in; the day when he finally signed her release form so that she was able to follow her dreams. The day he should've told her how he was feeling instead of walking away from her and letting her believe that he no longer cared.

"If it's any consolation, there is never a day goes by when Betty doesn't think about you." She smiled at his teary expression. She took a hold of his hands in both of hers. "Come on, there's something I need to show you."

As Rosa closed her eyes, Daniel's living room quickly faded to be replaced by his bedroom in the mansion. He looked around the walls and the cupboards; by the looks of things he couldn't have been very old, stuffed toys filled the bed, large hardback colourful books filled his shelves, green trees, tigers, elephants and other animals were painted as a life size mural over the walls and tiny slippers sat by the bed. If he had to hazard a guess he'd say this room was from when he was around four or five.

The door suddenly swung open and his younger self hurried forward in front of the nanny, climbing up into the bed and settling himself under the covers.

"_What do you want me to read to you tonight?" His nanny asked him, her smile kind._

"_Where the wild things are," he clapped, "please."_

"_I thought as much, you love that book don't you?"_

"_Yes." He laughed, "it's my favourite."_

_His nanny picked up the book, whilst Daniel got himself comfortable in his bed, lying back on his pillows as she took a seat next to him so that he could see the pictures. She turned the pages and began to read. _

"Do you remember this?" Rosa asked.

"Vaguely," Daniel answered, "I remember the story, I loved that story. I used to get nanny Emma to read it every night for me because I loved it so much."

"You were four on this particular night." Rosa said, "why did you like that book so much?"

Daniel smiled, "it would take me off to a faraway place, away from the troubles at home, away from mom's drinking and dad's screwing around." He looked over to Rosa, "I'm sorry, what I meant was dad never loved me, he spent his time with Alex or whichever particular flavour of the month he was sleeping with at the time." He watched Rosa cross herself. "I guess I just wanted to escape."

"Your father did love you, very much. He told Betty on his death bed to take care of you, that she was the only one that could keep you on your path, that you would be lost without her."

"He was right."

Rosa placed a comforting hand on his arm, "shall we see what happens next?" Daniel nodded as the bedroom door cranked open and his father stood in the doorway.

"_Daddy," Daniel jumped up in his bed as Bradford crossed the room and took his son into a hug._

_Bradford sat on the edge of the bed, the cue for the nanny to leave the room. He sat Daniel in his lap, brushing his hair from out of his eyes. "I hope you've been good for your mom today?"_

_Daniel nodded, "yes, sir."_

"_And have you told her you love her?"_

"_Yes, this morning when she was having breakfast."_

"_You're a good boy." He held him close, kissing the top of his head. "Do you want me to finish the story?" The little boy nodded, before sliding out of his father's lap and taking his place back in his bed. Bradford took a seat by his son where the nanny had previously vacated. He pulled Daniel to him so that his son's head was resting against his chest, "now where did you get to?"_

"_Not very far," Daniel grinned up to his father._

"_I suppose we best start from the beginning again then." Bradford opened the book at the start and began to read, Daniel following the pictures and making roaring noises along with his dad._

Daniel looked to Rosa, "I look happy." He shook his head, unable to believe the scene that was unfolding before him. "Dad loved me once."

"Yes," Rosa agreed, "he never had to worry about you."

"Why?"

"Because even though your father had to spend his time with Alex, raising your brother to run the business; he always felt that you knew he had to coach Alex and for that reason you accepted his time away from you. You were always so forgiving of the situation when you were younger, like on this night here. At that age you were also very forgiving of your mother." Rosa held out her hand for Daniel to take, in a moment they were stood watching the events leading up to Claire falling over the Christmas tree. As she landed on the floor, little Daniel rushed to his mother's aid, his little hand removing his handkerchief from his pants pocket and holding it tightly against the cut on Claire's head.

"I love my mother very much, it's been hard watching her sink herself into a bottle over the years in order to quash the pain of my father's numerous and blatant affairs. That was one of the reasons why I hated him. As I grew older I guess I figured he despised me, because he hardly spent any time with me and to hurt mum like that."

"Do you think that's why you became a … himbo? Wasting your trust money on drink and women so that he couldn't ignore you anymore?"

"I think so, Rosa. But Betty helped me see past that, helped me understand that I could actually become someone that my father would be proud of."

"Like the day he was laid to rest?"

Daniel thought back, not only had they buried his father that day but the magazine had almost been lost. Rosa closed her eyes once again and they were in the conference room. Only he and Betty remained after Daniel had shown everyone the new cover that he had dedicated to his father. "Your father told Betty that he was very proud of you for stepping up and creating that cover."

"It was inspired by your daughter."

Rosa smiled, "but do you remember what you said to her?" He shook his head as the visions played before them. He heard himself say …

"… _well it was your whole blank slate thing that gave me the idea. Thank you, very much." He watched as she went over to the table, picking up garbage and putting it on the tray, "you know Betty, you're really good at this." He moved to stand by her side, "are you sure you don't wanna come back?"_

"_I can't," Betty said, tears forming in her eyes, "my mother would never approve of the person I was becoming here, all this changing."_

_He leant across, his hand on her arm in order to get her to look at him, "hey, you're growing up. It doesn't matter what you do for a living, you're always going to have tough choices to make Betty." He smiled, "I really think you can stay here and still be the person you wanna be. Someone your mother would be so proud of." Taking in her demeanour he asked, "you're not going to start crying again are you?"_

"_No," she said, her voice cracking as she shook her head. "Yes," she admitted as they both chuckled._

Rosa's hand crept up to Daniel's arm, "thank you."

"What for, Rosa?" Daniel asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"For making my baby girl understand that she would always have tough decisions to make, no matter how she decided to live her life."

"You taught her some very valuable lessons too, they rubbed off on me. I should be thanking you."

"No, I made her too honest, she needed to understand that sometimes you have to take risks and break rules to get what you want. I'm no saint, Daniel. I ran away from my husband in Mexico to be with my lover, Betty's father. We thought my husband was dead, if I'd known he was still alive I couldn't have married Ignacio. We have committed a mortal sin."

Daniel could see where she was going with this. "All Betty and I did was teach each other how to cope with our lot in life and what to do to make it better."

Rosa nodded, he understood. "We need to skip back a bit," she took his hand and closed her eyes. Next thing he knew they were standing in the Suarez's living room.

He saw himself stood in front of the Christmas tree that he'd ordered for the family, Hilda's ornament in his hand. He chuckled.

"Something funny?" Rosa asked.

"I just remember buying the tree because I'd thrown up in four rooms of the house and because everyone was so nice to me."

"Hmm, Sofia was a piece of work." Rosa commented, watching his smile fade.

"She was," he answered.

He looked up as he heard Hilda ask him if his family had never had any trees. His other self answered …

"_Yeah, we had amazing trees. Electric trains running underneath, Waterford icicles. You name it. Just we weren't allowed to touch anything."_

Rosa shook her head, "Christmas is a time for family to spend time together and put up the decorations, I'm sorry yours never seemed to be like that."

"It's fine, it's what you get used to I suppose."

"You know, Ignacio was right. You were marvellous dealing with the tension between Santos and Justin; you will make a great father someday. I think the day you spent with my family only helped to strengthen your resolve in order to make sure that your own family's Christmases would be like ours and not like the ones you had growing up. When you have a family …"

He cut her off, "If I have a family. I can't see that happening for me."

"It will, I'm sure of it. You have too much love to give and your heart is too big."

"Thank you, Rosa." He looked across to her, the kindness he saw in her eyes reminded him of her daughter. He smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," he said eventually, "I just wish I'd told your daughter how I felt about her years ago."

"Daniel, everything happens for a reason. You both had some growing up to do." She took his hand, "let's take a look at Christmas that same year." He nodded as the Suarez living room faded and he caught sight of Betty and himself in his office at the Christmas Party. He had just given Betty the gift of the Tiffany's cardholder with a batch of recently printed business cards for Betty's new position at MYW. For someone that had only been in his life for a matter of months the hugging pair were both especially upset. He remembered that he'd just told her that she was destined for bigger things than being his assistant but it still hurt. Rosa held out a handkerchief.

"I lost a part of myself that night."

"But you got it back when Betty found out about Hunter, and when Sofia did that unforgivable thing to you on national television. Do you remember what you said to Sofia that night, the message you left on her voicemail?"

"Some of it," it played out in front of him.

"… _you do take my breath away. You make my heart beat faster. You make my palms … sweat. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. It means I do. Sometimes your heart knows things your mind can't explain but my heart doesn't race for anyone else …"_

"Did you ever feel this way again?"

"Yes," he looked at Rosa briefly before looking away again, "but I think you know that."

"And yet you found it so easy to tell Sofia all of these things."

"Betty deserved something better, someone else."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself? And what about Betty, did you ever stop to think about what she wants? Listen to your heart Daniel, it will tell you what she is feeling. What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know," he screamed in frustration, "I never knew."

"You did Daniel, you just chose to ignore it. The day you signed her release you knew it then."

"Alright," he shouted. "I knew it, and if I'd had the guts to tell her…"

"Only tell her?" Rosa prompted, as she smiled once more.

"Ok, I was ready to take her in my arms and kiss her."

"So, why didn't you."

"Because it wasn't fair to do that, I was trying to do the right thing. I let her go with a free mind not one confused by my feelings for her." He closed his eyes, "I'm an idiot."

"No, Daniel, you're not. I understand what you were doing. She was still growing up, you were way ahead of her. You didn't want to push her into something that would ultimately present her with a choice that could still potentially take her away from you. So you tried to let her go so that you both could be spared the pain. You kept the pain to yourself."

He nodded, "yes, that's exactly why I did it." He whispered.

"You poor boy." Rosa sympathised, her arms enveloping him in an all too familiar embrace. "So capable of giving your heart away but too bruised to show the only woman he trusted with it, everything she meant to him." As the room faded out Rosa said, "she has shown you so many times that you can trust her, especially since Molly's passing."

He saw himself sat on the Townhouse steps, Betty rushing to the distraught figure of the man that he had become after returning home and finding Molly's body being taken away. She'd stayed with him all night, hugging him, soothing his breaking heart with her kind words, mopping up the tears as he sobbed. She lay with him on the bed, her arm around him, comforting him as his exhausted body slept. "She was so kind to me."

"She has a big heart too; she couldn't see you hurting so much without giving you every comfort. She did the same for her sister when Santos was killed."

"I never felt so alone, sitting on those steps, my life in tatters. Until she came to me, Rosa. And although my heart was breaking for Molly, as soon as she took me into her arms I knew I was going to be ok because my best friend was there for me."

They were suddenly inside the apartment just days after Daniel had come back from Tibet. He was angry, having just placed the pot plant he was about to throw onto the glass surface of the dining table. Betty's worried face had been enough for him to calm himself momentarily before she'd weighed up the options on who could spend some time with him. In the end she'd taken her phone over to the other side of the room and rung Matt.

Having never been a party to Betty's conversation it had surprised him that she had been so determined to stay, as he'd pointed out he couldn't ask her to do it but she'd once again gone against everything that was happening at work in order to help out her friend. He knew that she'd had it tough since she'd started in her new job as a features editor and the dejected look that she had on her face before plastering on that smile and turning to mourning Daniel nearly broke his heart. But she'd stayed with him all night, doing what she could for the UN shoot from the comfort of his living room as she gave Daniel the companionship that he so sorely needed.

His anger had culminated the following day when he'd heard Matt accusing Betty of sleeping with him. Not that he minded that of course, to be in a position to be that close to her was only something he could dream about, but Matt had had no right to say those things to Betty and he had the right to defend her. The room faded into the UN shoot, everything was falling apart, Matt was on the ground, the two Eastern European models were still fighting, the designer had walked off the set and Betty was freaking out. It had taken Wilhelmina to bring everything back down to earth. "You were so angry." Rosa said.

"I was. Not only for losing my wife but also for the hard time Betty was getting. I hated myself for it too though. It took me a long time to calm down, especially after my He-Man speech."

"It was honourable what you did."

"But Betty didn't like it. It was totally alpha male, I was seizing my territory and Betty along with it. I'd been so conscious of trying not to brandish Betty as 'Daniel's girl' that in the end I just made matters worse. I was looking out for her but managed to step way over the line, even if it was unconsciously done."

"Like at this moment?" Rosa asked, as he and Betty were seen leaning on the railings of the overpass.

"_Listen, I think you might have made a mistake," Daniel began._

"_What do you mean?" Betty asked._

"_You decided to help me instead of doing your job, you're not my assistant anymore." He looked over to her, "things are changing, for both of us. We have to accept that." He was stern. She looked away from him, he noticed the fear behind her eyes._

"_But what if I don't want them to change," she asked, her voice more like a whining teenager than the grown up Betty he had come to know and understand._

_Daniel didn't understand her question, "why don't you want them to change? They could get better."_

_She looked away again, "I guess." She managed, "I just don't wanna lose who I am."_

"_Listen to me, you're not the same person that I met three years ago," he looked into her eyes, "Betty, you've already changed but you're still you."_

_She was uncomfortable with his words, he could tell, "so, how does this work now? You and me?"_

_Did he really have to spell it out for her? Couldn't she tell? He raised his eyebrows, "we're not boss and assistant anymore."_

_She shook her head, a somewhat glum expression on her face, "nope!"_

_His face brightened a little, "we're friends."_

_She smiled, her eyes lighting up, "friends." His smile widened as he took in her happier demeanour before she turned and leant against the railings. He turned to stand next to her, his arm resting along the back of her shoulders._

"You unconsciously opened the door for something else to happen." Rosa said.

"Maybe," Daniel shrugged, "it was a completely innocent act at the time."

"But you couldn't let her go, so you defined it as friendship."

"It was friendship." He snapped. "I wasn't ready for anything more at that point. I was still grieving. I just needed to be her friend like she was mine."

"Like taking her advice on the support group?" Rosa asked, as she watched him nod his head. "Or when you encouraged her with her work after the 'ten worst jobs in New York' shoot?"

"Exactly. It wasn't important how she got the job, just how she did it."

"So how would you have dealt with this, had you known about it? Especially after Matt left." They were now stood in the Suarez's bathroom.

"_Ugh," Hilda mumbled as she riffled through the bin picking out the first Be-Shure stick, "negative, this one is negative." She grinned._

_Betty screamed, "thank God," she said as she delved into the bin herself to pull out the other test stick. "And positive," she shook her head, her forehead creased in concern. "Oh God, I hope it's not me."_

Daniel's eyes widened, he shot a look at Rosa. "Betty thought she was pregnant?"

Rosa nodded, "there had been several incidents that morning that suggested she may have been." Rosa said, "she didn't have breakfast because she wasn't feeling well, Matt had told her she was glowing, she ate your Bagel and a gentleman had offered her his seat at the bus stop telling her that she shouldn't be standing in her condition."

"Well, I did wonder why she hadn't been feeling well." He looked back to Betty waving the positive stick around in the air. "If only …" He stopped himself, there was no point in thinking how wonderful it would be to find out she was pregnant with his baby.

"What?" Rosa asked, kindly. She watched him shake his head. "She wonders about that too. About having a family. With you."

"How do you know?"

"I'm her mother, Daniel, I keep an eye on her every day. Watch what's she doing, see what she's thinking about. You are never very far away from her thoughts." It made sense, "now watch."

"_So you're saying you want it to be me," Hilda threw her stick back into the trash._

"_No, I mean, it's going to be so much easier for you to tell Archie than for me to tell Matt."_

_Hilda crossed her arms over her chest, "not ... really."_

"_What do you mean?" Hilda brought her hands together in front of her face, "Hilda? What are you saying?"_

"_Exactly what you're thinking." Betty's eyes were wide, her eyebrows raised. "Oh my God." Hilda covered her face._

"_It's not Archie's?" Betty asked incredulously._

"_Well …"  
_

"_Well, who else would it be?"_

_Hilda was just about to tell Betty when Matt burst into the room, "Sorry, sorry, wasn't …" He stopped short looking at the stick in Betty's hand. "Oh my God, are you pregnant?"_

"Well, that's just typical of a Hartley." Daniel shouted, knowing all too well what the Hartley men were capable of, his mother's experiences with the elder Hartley were bad enough to try to stomach let alone any that Betty had experienced with Matt. "He doesn't deserve to have anything that perfect with Betty."

Rosa put a hand on his arm. "Would your reaction have been any different?"

"I would've been ecstatic."

"Even at the beginning?"

"Of course, I couldn't think of anything better than starting a family with Betty."

"But you're ready for that. Watch." Rosa turned back to the bathroom.

"_Pregnant?" Matt asked in disbelief, "like pregnant, pregnant?"_

_Hilda was about to say something when Betty cut in, "I don't know, I'm not sure." She was still stood with the stick in one hand, the blue trash can in the other._

"_I'm going to leave you two alone," Hilda beat a hasty exit, as Matt closed the door behind her._

"_I might not be," she chuckle, "see er, Hilda took a test and I took a test and they got mixed up and we don't know who's is who's," the shock was growing on Matt's face with every word that Betty was quickly saying. "But one of us isn't pregnant and one of us is, we just don't know which."  
_

"_Woah," Matt rested his head against the door._

"_I didn't mean for this to happen. Things were so good, are so good between us and this is not anything that either one of us should be thinking about. Trust me, I know that!"_

"_I hope it's us." Matt said suddenly, stepping towards her._

"_What?"_

"_I kinda want it to be us." Betty couldn't take in what he was saying, "I know, I know it isn't something that we planned and it's probably ok, ok definitely, definitely it's not the exact right time but," Betty was shaking her head, her eyes closed to the possibility. Matt was calmer when he spoke again, "a baby, with you, how could that be bad?" He tried a smile._

"_Because … just er because." She was freaked out._

"_Betty," he took another step towards her, "listen, I'm the guy that can never pick the right thing for my life. Well, maybe, the right thing finally picked me."  
_

"_Er …"_

"_Look Betty, whatever problems we have we can work it out."_

"_No," she was adamant, "Matt I don't want to work it out, I don't want to have a baby right now. I mean I can't have a baby at all, I can't be pregnant right now."_

"_Ok, ok, well. Maybe you're not. I'll go and pick us up another test."_

"At least he did the honourable thing, I suppose." Daniel hung his head sheepishly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Matt isn't his father. And until he settles down in his own life then he couldn't be the father that I know you would be. And if the baby had been yours instead of Matt's …"

"What, Rosa?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think Betty would've been so anxious. I think she wondered if Matt would ever face up to his responsibilities, whereas with you she knew that you would, no matter what."

"Thank you." He responded. "So what happened? Obviously Betty wasn't pregnant?"

"No, it was Hilda. She fell pregnant with Bobby's child but she miscarried." His eyebrows knitted, "it was a sad time for them all, but they pulled together as my family only know how to."

Daniel tried to smile, "yes, they really know how to do that. Even with outsiders like me, they just have a knack of pulling you into their world and giving you the same love."

Rosa nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Exactly. It's what my family do best." She sighed. "Sadly, we don't have much time left but I need you to see a few more moments in the last few months before Betty left. I have a sort of montage for you."

"Ok," Daniel said sceptically, but took a hold of Rosa's hand and was quickly transported to the Blobby Awards. "Oh God, why this point, Rosa?"

"Because you need to see all of the possible moments when you fell in love with my daughter."

"This wasn't it."

Rosa turned to him, "but it could've been."

He watched on as he and Betty ran out of the bookshop and onto the street.

"_Phew, that was close. I really thought I was leaving with burrito on my face," he laughed, taking her hand once again and strolling down the side walk to a coffee shop on the corner._

"_Oh, and that would've really disfigured you for life." Betty teased, as they found a booth towards the back of the shop. If anyone had come after them, they were sure they'd be left alone._

"_Hey, you can't be too careful, plus what would the lasting effects be on my sanity."_

"_I'm sure you'll cope," she said before ordering a coffee and a cinnamon Danish, "I hope you're buying, Mr Intimidated and Threatened."_

_He looked up, his hand resting over hers, "I meant everything I said tonight," he said earnestly._

"_I know, and you really liked my blog, huh?"_

"_Yes, it was very good and very inspiring."_

"_Don't you start?"  
_

"_What? Why?" He smirked._

"_Well, the last person I inspired, left me." She answered miserably, "you're not going to do that as well are you?"  
_

_He smiled, "Betty, I'm not going anywhere." His hand was now on her arm, "not now, not ever."_

"That could be construed as a moment, right there," Rosa said.

"I suppose, but that wasn't it." He shook his head.

"Ok, how about this one?"

The coffee shop became the lobby in her old apartment block, he watched Betty kissing Zachary Boule before he confronted her at the foot of the stairs.

"… _I finally agreed to an objective profile, now I discover you're dating him," he said sternly._

"_In my defence," Betty started, his eyebrows rose as he waited for her to explain, "I have no defence," she looked away._

"_I don't even know what to say to you, you could lose your journalism licence."_

_That had her worried, "oh no, my journalism licence?" She watched him smile, "what?" He snickered. "Daniel?" She hit his shoulder._

"_You are so cute when you're mortified."_

The scene stopped playing, "this wasn't it either. Although I do remember thinking about how lame I must've sounded. 'You are so cute when you're mortified'? I mean who says that?"

"A man in love, who's trying to make his feelings known without admitting it to himself or actually saying it to the object of his desire, maybe?"

Daniel grinned, shaking his head, "nice try Rosa. I'm not buying that one just yet."

"Ok, so how about this time then."

They were now in the Guggenheim, Daniel was holding the Million Dollar Bra with Betty's braces attached to it. Her dentist was looking at the mess.

"_Well the only other choice I have is to remove your braces," Dr Frankel said._

"_Now?" Betty asked, "like right now?" She was worried._

"_Now." Dr Frankel quantified._

"_Like in front of everybody?" Betty was beginning to freak out. She looked up to him, as he smiled her a reassuring smile and put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't have to say anything as she already knew that he would always be there for her, no matter what. "Do it," she said resignedly._

_Dr Frankel put on her specs and with wire cutters in hand she began cutting through the fastenings and removing them. Daniel attempted to look at what was happening over the top of Betty's head whilst she winced every time she heard the wire being snapped. As the last wire was cut, Daniel was able to draw the bra away, Betty clearly running her tongue over her now newly naked teeth. Betty smiled her brilliant smile, "they're gone?" She asked her dentist as Daniel moved around the room to face her._

"_Gone." Dr Frankel assured her._

_She looked up to Daniel, "what? Why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?" She asked, terrified that she looked even more of a monster than she had before._

_He was stunned, "no it's … Betty you look great," he shook his head and smiled sincerely._

Rosa looked to Daniel, he wasn't saying a word as he just stared at her beautiful, dazzling smile. "I think we have a winner?"

Daniel drew away from the shadow, turning towards Rosa and smiling. "What?"

"The moment, Daniel, when you knew you loved her?"

He nodded slowly, "well a little before actually, when she was lying on the floor and I was worried that she had concussion from her fall, I didn't know what I was going to do if she'd been really hurt but with everything that happened that day and later on when I spoke to Amanda about her seeing Tyler, I just knew. It was that day at the Guggenheim that I realised I was in love with Betty."

"So tell her Daniel. When tonight is over and Christmas Day dawns you get on that phone and you tell her. Promise me?"

"Rosa, what's happening, where are you going?"

"Promise me." Her voice was distant and he could see his living room opening up below him. "Please Daniel?"

"I promise." He shouted out as his feet hit with the carpeted floor, "I promise." He said, his head in his hands as he thought about how much of a coward he had been.

"You made a promise to me to, not so long ago." Daniel turned on the spot, "you promised that you would never ever forget me."

"Molly? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your ghost of Christmas present, Daniel."


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: RL has been hectic and doesn't look like it will calm down much over the next few weeks, but I will keep posting as and when I can. Thank you to all who are following and favoriting. Please read and review if you have the time and inclination.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4

"…It was that day at the Guggenheim that I realised I was in love with Betty."

"So tell her Daniel. When tonight is over and Christmas Day dawns you get on that phone and you tell her. Promise me?"

"Rosa, what's happening, where are you going?"

"Promise me." Her voice was distant and he could see his living room opening up below him. "Please Daniel?"

"I promise." He shouted out as his feet hit with the carpeted floor, "I promise." He said, his head in his hands as he thought about how much of a coward he had been.

"You made a promise to me too, not so long ago." Daniel turned on the spot, "you promised that you would never ever forget me."

"Molly? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your ghost of Christmas present, Daniel."

"So, you're to be my next torturer, huh? My dad really has it in for me, doesn't he?"

She sighed. "Stop making everything about yourself for a change." Molly's eyes were wide with anger, "where has the man I fell in love with gone?" She said, a tear rolling down over her pallid cheek. "There was a time when you thought of others before yourself. Admittedly that was all down to Betty but over the past few years, without her influence I might add, you've just gone downhill, Daniel; step by lonely step."

"Ok, I thought we'd established that I'm in love with Betty, I made a promise to Rosa to call her and tell her."

"Do you think that's enough, a promise to Betty's mother? What hope do you have in securing her love for you if you're a shadow of the man that I knew, let alone the man you became after my passing?"

"So, what?" He shrugged, "you're going to help me remember the man I was by showing me the man I became? I get it, ok?" He'd reached his tipping point, the anger evident in his voice and his eyes, a cold stare fixed upon his wife's face. "We don't have to waste the next hour by going over old ground."

"But we do Daniel; your anger towards me only proves that we have to."

He crossed the distance between them, "Molly, I'm angry for lots of reasons." He was calmer now, "for not being able to take care of you, for not making you have the treatment."

She placed a finger to his lips in order to silence him. "Daniel, treatment or not I would still be dead." She rested her hand against his forehead, images of Molly lying in a hospital bed receiving invasive treatments, the sickness she suffered afterwards, the hair loss, the pain of watching her golden locks grow back very slowly into a short bob before she was hit with the news that this time the cancer had not been successfully pushed back into remission.

"How much longer would we have had?" He asked, with sadness in his voice.

"About six months."

Tears brimmed at his eyelids, "I'd have lost you anyway."

She leant up placing a kiss to his lips, "yes, we just weren't meant to be for the long haul." She brightened a little, "I consider myself to be your stepping stone to a better life."

"How is this a better life? Without you, I'm no-one."

"That's not true, Daniel, you will always be someone to those that love you. In my own small way, I have to thank you, for every day that you showed up at my tree in the garden of remembrance or took out my ashes and held on to me. You have kept your promise to me, you have never forgotten me. I just hoped that one day you would bring someone else with you."

"Like Betty?" He swallowed at the lump in his throat as she nodded her answer.

"She has been a great comfort to you, I've seen her. All those nights she spent with you, her arm around you, holding on so tightly in order that you didn't share my fate. She'd make sure that you were fed, got you to go to some bereavement groups, she really was your friend through all of this."

"I ended up getting involved with a cult." He let out.

"I know, I prayed that you would see what was going on but in the end it was Betty that got you out and made you see sense."

"I thought I'd see you again, thought I'd be able to hold you and kiss you."

"Daniel, I'm gone. The next time you'll see me will be when you pass over too. And I will be your constant companion unless ..."

"Unless?" he said glumly.

"Well, that's for you to decide. The next few hours will hopefully help with that." She smiled. "You kissed Betty, you know?"

"When?" He smiled.

"The night you thought you saw me."

"Yeah, I know. Got her eyebrow or something."

Molly laughed, "so that's what she told you, huh?" She smiled, "better kissing Betty than Natalie though, I suppose."

"I guess. Wait, what are you not telling me?"

"I'm happy that Natalie at least got you to talk to me, that night up on the top of that building after you'd gone swimming with her. But Daniel, what were you thinking?"

"She was a friend."

"She was using you to get what she wanted. Had Betty not shown up at my place I think you'd be worrying about much more than a simple kiss to say good bye to me with." She giggled.

"You mean … with Natalie?" He face was incredulous.

"Oh yeah," she pressed her lips together before rolling her eyes. "But Betty saved the day."

"I thought I was kissing you, those drugs were powerful."

"Well, when you get a chance to talk to Betty again, ask her about the kiss. She may have been smaller than me but you did not kiss her eyebrow, or forehead or anything else in that general vicinity."

His eyes shone, "oh. So I kissed her on the mouth?" He smirked, "no wonder she covered it up."

"Exactly, a classic Betty technique." She took his hand, "now we need to get on. So many shadows to show you and so little time."

"Ok," he said, "I'm ready." Their surroundings faded much the same as they had done when he had taken Rosa's hand for the first time. As the swirling stopped they were standing in the entranceway of Claire's office.

"_So what are you going to do now? She's been gone two months, Daniel. You tell me that you love her and yet you're adamant that you're not going to follow her." Claire was to the point as usual._

"_I don't know. My work is here, mom. She is in London. That's it."_

"This isn't technically the present, Molly."

"No, it's not. But it's the moment."

"What moment?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"The moment ugly Daniel reared his head." He looked back at the scene of mother and son about ready to take up arms before quickly looking back at Molly. "Watch, let's see if we can decide when exactly," she smiled.

"_Daniel, you have the world at your feet, you do not need to hide behind your job here at Mode. If it were me I'd be handing the reins over to Wilhelmina and jumping on the next plane out of here."_

"_Well you're not me," Daniel shouted, "back off."_

_Claire sighed, getting up from her seat and moving around her desk to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his crossed arms and looked into his eyes. "Daniel, for whatever the reason, that girl loves you too. But it is so far ingrained within her that she is as blind to it as you were. She needs something to bring it to the fore. Someone to bring it out of her. She needs you."_

"_Look, mom. I don't know what you're trying to do here but there is no way that Betty loves me," he watched his mother's head drop and shake from side to side. "If she did, she'd have stayed."_

"_What for, Daniel?" Claire shouted, "for you to take another four years to pluck up the courage to tell her, by which time she'd be regretting not taking Dunne's offer and would probably be resenting you as well. Don't you see what she's done? She's played her hand; she's expecting you to take the next step."_

"_How could you know that?"_

"_Because I've done it too." Claire said, her eyes glazing. "Why do you think I went into 'therapy' for a year to have Tyler? I was hoping Cal would see sense, would change his mind but he didn't. So I told him that I'd had an abortion, had started drinking again and had to go back to rehab. It was the most miserable twelve months of my life. Not only was I alone and pregnant, carrying my child to term and having him completely on my own but I then had to give him up. How on earth do you think I felt? And Betty is the same."_

"_Mom, this is different," he was shaking his head, the memories of finding out Tyler was his half-brother still raw. "Betty is all about her career. That's all she damn well thinks about. Her move to London wasn't to call my bluff; it was to make her move up the publishing ladder. Not me, not a possible future for us, but her damned work."_

"And there we have it." Molly mused.

"That's hardly fair. Betty is all about her career."

"And why not, Daniel? What else does she have? After all, you weren't there to hold her hand or offer her the support she wanted from you when she needed it the most. She tried so many times to tell you, but she just couldn't do it. Either you beat her to it when she was just about to tell you with your annoying 'me first' attitude, or she tried to pick a moment to see you and you'd have to go out or fudge up your dinner reservation with her. There was always something to stop her."

"But she could've come to me at any time and told me, we'd have talked about it."

"Would you though?"

"Yes, I mean I'd have been hurt but we could have sorted it out. It's just I had to find out she was going from a mass email."

"Which Marc instigated, one last parting gift as he was finally going to be seeing the back of her and he could make his mark on the magazine. He knew what it would do to you both. I just don't think he realised how far it would push you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your attitude, Daniel. Quite frankly, it stinks." She took his hand and the morning's almost meeting opened up in front of him. "How about this?"

He watched the events of the morning's meeting unfurl before him, the way he'd spoken to Amanda, her resignation, the photograph of Betty that he couldn't bring himself to burn, the confrontation with his mother. He watched his mother pick up the gloves and the photograph that he'd carelessly thrown into the trash. "Why did she take them?"

"Why does your mother do anything?" Molly asked him, her mouth smirking as she cocked an eyebrow. She moved her head and hands in a gesture to get him to think about it. "Well?" She smiled.

"Because she loves me?" Daniel asked, his eyes searching Molly's face for clues.

"Well, yes, of course she does, like any mother loves her children. But that's not quite what I was getting at. Think about it Daniel, she's picked up a picture of Betty that you just didn't have the nerve to burn and a pair of gloves that Betty gave you as a gift."

He thought about it for a little while. "I'm sorry Molly; I just don't get the connection."

"Daniel, she doesn't want you to lose Betty completely, after all she isn't dead." He winced at Molly's remark. "But as far as she's concerned you're losing it, big time. So your throwing away those items is like another nail in the coffin to her. She doesn't want you to have any regrets, so she's keeping those things just in case you didn't really mean to throw them away."

"I don't have any regrets!" He shot out mercilessly.

"Really?" Molly stood her ground, her hands on her hips. "That isn't the impression you gave Rosa."

He let out a breath, "ok, so I regret walking away from Betty when I signed her release, I regret not answering her telephone calls and emails and texts, and I …" He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Yes?" Molly's voice was soft but encouraging, her hands resting delicately on his shoulders.

Moist eyes sought out hers, "I regret watching from the sidelines, whilst she danced with Amanda and Marc, when in fact I should've been the one dancing with her, talking to her, encouraging her, telling her that I would visit her. Giving her the opportunity to lead her own life but also some hope of a possible future with me in whatever capacity she needed from me, friend or lover."

Molly nodded, "you know you can still have that." Her hand touched his and once the office had faded away they were stood in the hallway of the Meade mansion. "We are now caught up, Daniel. The shadows you will now watch are from earlier on this evening, just about the same time as you were getting numbers from girls and trying to score with that prostitute."

"In my defence, I didn't know she was a hooker until I was confronted by her pimp."

"Daniel, it was the fact you were attempting to go back to your old ways that would really shock everyone. What would your mother say? Or Alexis? They were both so proud of you when you stopped sleeping around with just any woman that had a pulse. And what would Betty think if she knew?"

"She's in London! Jeez, will you give me a break?" The scene panned around. He saw his mother standing in front of a towering spruce pine, admiring the decorations that he recognized. Gone were the trains and the sparkling crystals, instead there were glittering homemade decorations, Hilda's baby ornament, the stockings with everyone's name on them, including his own.

"_Justin, you are a marvel. Hilda, you must be so proud of him."_

_Hilda nodded, mussing up Justin's hair, "I am Mrs Meade, he never stops amazing me."_

"_Nor me," Ignacio added, walking over to Claire with a couple of drinks, "tonic water for the lady."_

"_Shame I can't handle the gin any longer," Claire deadpanned, as the gathered Suarez's laughed. "This is so much better than a Christmas where I have little control. I'm glad that Betty came up with the idea of you all coming over and sharing tonight with me so that you'll all be here to help out tomorrow as a united front against my son. I can see why Daniel got so much pleasure out of spending that time with you all, helping you decorate the tree and feeling part of a family."_

"_Let's just hope this all works then," Hilda exclaimed, as the doorbell rang, "do you think that's Betty?" She practically ran for the large double doors and opened up one side. "Oh my God, could you get any more beautiful?" She rushed outside folding her arms around her sister._

Daniel licked his lips in anticipation of seeing Betty. He couldn't believe she was actually in New York and he was going to see her tomorrow. "Where is she?"

"Patience, Daniel." Molly sighed. "Not that you haven't seen her already today."

"What?" He asked.

"You nearly ran her over on your way to Union Square; she was just coming out of her apartment building."

"That was her?" He watched Molly nod. If only he'd been watching what he was doing.

"_Hilda, bring her inside before she catches her death." Ignacio stepped further towards the door but barely held his spot as his youngest daughter rushed inside, dropped her overnight bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What is all this for, you saw me earlier on?"_

"_For about two seconds when you were having a respite from Elena and I had to go home to pack for tonight."_

"Oh my God." Daniel's mouth dropped open, Hilda was right; she was even more beautiful than when she had left if it was at all possible. He walked closer to her, walking around her and her father, taking in the sight of her. Her glasses were gone, so he assumed that she was now wearing contacts, the dark chocolate of her iris' sparkling with the delight she obviously felt from seeing her family. Her make-up, although still subtle, highlighted her cheek bones, made her lips look plump and gave her a warm glow that he'd never noticed before. "She's mesmerizing." He managed, as he continued his assessment of her, berating himself for missing out on meeting with her earlier on.

"_Papi, oh I've missed you." Betty stood back, her eyes brimming with tears, her megawatt smile on full blast as Justin hugged her too._

_Justin held her at arms length, "well, London definitely agrees with you AB, you look incredible."_

"_Thank you Justin," she pulled off her coat and hat, peeling off leather gloves and the scarf that she'd coiled around her neck in order to brace herself against the snowy conditions in New York. "The weather is slightly kinder than here; mostly grey but not as cold."_

Daniel couldn't keep his eyes off her. Now that her outerwear had been removed he could appraise the curves that she had seemingly grown into over the time since they'd been apart. She was no longer the girl that hid herself away under layers of clothing until she'd found her confidence; he remembered back to the dress she'd worn the day he'd signed her paperwork. She had started to understand her body then but now, some two years later, she definitely knew what to do to get the best out of it, even in skinny black pants and a long pearl grey, cashmere turtle neck sweater. She had a body that a lot of women would die for and she was sexy as hell. Even the beautiful dark locks of her hair that had been knotted behind her in a simple bun at the base of her neck, each strand glistening in the light as the last snowflakes melted, made him want to reach out and pull her into his arms, just to have her close to him, to fold her into his frame, to see just how well they fit together, before pulling at the simple ribbon and allowing the espresso tresses of her hair to fall down her back, his hands stroking through it as he covered her mouth with his own.

"Earth to Daniel," Molly laughed before teasing him, "I think it's a good thing I am dead. I would never have stood a chance once you'd seen little Betty all grown up."

"Huh?" He asked, somewhat giddy from his daydream. "Molly, I would never have …"

She put her hands up in order to stop him talking. "I know." She paused, "you would've divorced me first."

"Molly, that isn't fair."

"I know that too." She looked away, "but I think we both know that I could never have competed with Betty in the long run. She is everything to you, Daniel, has everything you need. You're two halves of the same heart."

Daniel rushed back to her, his hands on her arms, "look at me." He said, before gripping more firmly and shaking her. "Molly, I loved you with everything that I had to give you. I never kept anything back from you. You made my heart sing and my palms sweat. I can't possibly say for sure that had you still lived then I wouldn't have felt that way about Betty too, but I know I would never have left you."

"Daniel, I have seen my fate wrapped up in so many different ways. Especially those where I've lived for many more years than I actually did, but it always ends up the same, no matter what happens. You always leave me. Betty is too formidable an opponent. She is your best friend, through thick and thin and all it takes, every time, is just one kiss. Whatever the situation, and wherever you are, it's that first kiss you share that makes you both weak. There is no one for you but her, and no one for her but you. No one can compete on either side."

"I don't believe that," Daniel said, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "I can't believe I'd hurt you like that."

"You don't mean to. It just occurs." She plastered a smile across her face, "come on, let's see what happens next."

_Claire took Betty's outdoor clothing away from her before Betty brushed the hair from out of her eyes. "Hi Claire."_

_Claire smiled, bringing Betty into her warm embrace. "Hello, darling. How are you?"_

"_Better for seeing my family here, it was a good idea wasn't it?" she noticed Claire nodding in agreement before looking over to the tree, "I guess they helped out with the decorating?"_

"_Justin has been truly wonderful, it's amazing what you can do with popsicle sticks, glue and glitter. And I love the cranberry and popcorn garlands, absolute genius."_

_Betty's eyebrows rose, leaning forward to sniff Claire's glass. "Are you sure there's no liquor in this drink?"_

"_Nothing other than tonic water, mija. I poured it myself."_

"_And what are you on, Papi? I hope that's not coffee?"_

"_Betty, please. You're home one minute and already you're nagging your Papi?" Ignacio shook his head as he wandered back towards the kitchen._

_Betty sighed, "I better say I'm sorry. I guess I picked up a little too much English sarcasm and wit whilst I've been in London."_

"_No, I'll do it." Hilda suggested, "come on, Justin. Let's go and see if we can get grandpa cheered up."_

"_Subtle as ever, Hilda!" Betty called out after the retreating form of her sister. "I guess you want to speak to me, Claire?"_

"_I do." Claire said, her hand on Betty's arm as she walked towards the drawing room. Once inside she closed the door behind them before taking a seat on the dark red leather couch in front of the fireplace, the hearth filled with a roaring fire. "Betty, over the years we've become solid friends, haven't we?"_

"_Yes, of course." Betty answered._

"_So, you'd tell me anything?"_

"_Most things, I guess. I've always tried to be totally open with you, especially when you've visited and we've had those frank discussions about boyfriends."_

"_And is there anyone special?"_

_Betty smiled, taking Claire's hands in her own. "You already know the answer to that, Claire."_

"_Good." Claire watched Betty's eyebrows furrow, "I don't mean 'good', for you." Claire sighed. "There is one question I've always wanted to ask you but have been too afraid to ask."_

"_Why?"_

"_Betty, I love you as if you were my own daughter. The things that you've done for me and my family have gone far above and beyond, and for that I will always be grateful. But I worry about you, the same as you father and sister do. Hilda is right, you grow more and more beautiful every time I see you, but to what cost? I truly hope that you're not turning into a workaholic. You're young, enigmatic, stunning and sexy and I'm sure there must be plenty of men wanting to take you out and romance you?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Oh, I don't believe that for one second." Claire shook her head. "There must be someone?"_

"_No, there isn't. I'm not interested. I'm here now anyway, there was hardly any point embarking on a long term relationship when I was coming back home."_

"_And we have our new venture to think about?"_

"_Yes." A lone tear dropped onto their joined hands. "Besides I could never seem to make a friendship work in London, let alone a romantic relationship. I just seemed to spend night after night in my dreary flat, watching TV and contemplating my next move. All alone. Christina was miles away in Scotland, you were here. I missed my family and I …"_

"_Yes, Betty?" Claire's hand cupped Betty's cheek, "tell me."_

"_I missed Daniel, so much."_

Daniel watched his mother smile.

"_I know. That was the question I always wanted to ask but was afraid to. Do you have feelings for him?" She watched the younger woman nod her head, "I thought so. Do you love him, Betty, do you love my son?"_

"_Yes," Betty cried, "I love him."_

Daniel struggled to keep upright; he's knees buckling under him as he heard Betty say those three little words out loud, and to his mother of all people. "I don't understand."

Molly knelt down, "what's not to understand, Daniel? Betty is in love with you."

How could she possibly be in love with him, they hadn't seen or spoken to each other in nearly two years and now she was making this astonishing declaration. "But why would she wait until now?"

"Well, let me see," Molly began, raising a finger each time she 'marked off a reason', "you thought that by burning her release it would give her a reason to stay; you said you couldn't live without her and then made some excuse about the company needing her; your mother indicated to her that losing her was very difficult for you; you let her get on a plane to England without speaking to her or seeing her; she left broken hearted because she wasn't sure of her feelings for you; she kept herself working over the last few years instead of making friends and perhaps finding someone else she could love because she could never let you go like you did her. Does that about sum it up? You were her constant Daniel and she could never do enough for you. You only had to click your fingers and she was there, by your side, helping you out. You made a massive impression on her, you became the best of friends and then you let her down. But Betty, being Betty, is far too forgiving and instead of becoming bitter and twisted because you never contacted her," Molly's fingers dug deep under his collar bone as she pushed him, he winced; "she slowly began to see things from your point of view and started to consider your mother's words a lot more closely. And what made it worse was that every time your mother went to visit Betty, they always ended up talking about you."

"Then if I'm so bad, why does she have those particular feelings for me?" He smirked until Molly's hand grabbed his chin, her fingernails digging into the skin.

"Because you mother, along with Amanda and anyone else she's been in contact with, has lied to her."

"Why would they do that?" He asked fearfully, his eyes suddenly becoming wider as Molly forcefully grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall.

"Why do you think?" Molly spat. "They knew that if they told her about the way you have been behaving, she would more than likely drop everything and come back here to help you rather than get on with her own life. She deserves to have something of her own instead of picking up your pieces and dealing with them for you. Everyone has been protecting her." She let him go, turning her back on him and allowing him to sort himself out.

After straightening out his shirt he walked back over to Molly looking her squarely in the eye. "I guess I do something stupid then?"

She looked at him quizzically, "if you mean that the reason why I am here is to show you how you treat Betty in the future, then yes, you do. Don't forget though Daniel, these visions of tomorrow and beyond are not yet fixed, they are just the most accurate display of events based on the odds as they were before you seeing your father. These events can still be changed." She took his hand, Christmas day dawned, and he saw himself splayed out across his bed, sleeping off the hangover that he'd sunk himself into once he'd returned home from the bar.

_Daniel's head pounded as the banging on his front door became feverishly insistent. What was going on? "Go away." He shouted out._

"_Can't do that." He heard Becks shout. "And I'm sure you'd rather it be me kicking your butt than Alexis."_

_That would be all he needed. He fell of the bed unceremoniously and crawled the distance to the hallway before edging himself upright against the doorframe. "Shit." He shouted out as he stubbed his toe trying to open the door, hopping backwards as the door slammed against the wall and Becks stepped inside._

"_Jesus, Daniel. You sure can't hold your liquor like you used to." He said, peering at his friend before making his way past him and towards the kitchen. "I hope you've got coffee?"_

"_Somewhere." He muttered, before realising that he needed to get to the bathroom quickly and empty the contents of his stomach down the toilet. "Shit." He exclaimed, as he leant back against the wall, his head in his hands._

_Becks appeared in the doorway, "shit," he flushed the toilet. "What were you drinking?" He crouched down, his hands on Daniel's shoulders as he watched his friend carefully, "and what were you thinking?"_

"_I don't know, Becks." Daniel shook his head. "I just wanted to get rid of her."_

"_Who, Betty? You saw her?"_

"_No, I meant metaphorically. I was trying to block her out of my memories."_

"_Hell, Daniel. How many times did you have to watch your mom do that and see that it didn't work for her either by drinking herself stupid?" Becks sat with his legs crossed on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. "Look, your mom has really worked hard towards today, she wants everything to be perfect and for everyone that cares about you to be there for you. We'll help you buddy, ok? But you need to stop with the 'poor me's' and get over yourself. You messed up, you still love her."_

"_No, I don't," Daniel cut in._

_Becks smiled. "You don't have to believe it but you do. No amount of denying it is going to take the truth away, Daniel. You love her and you want her. You still have a chance to make things better."_

"_How?"_

"_She's here, in New York. You have a shot at getting her back."_

"_I do?" Daniel grinned._

"_You do. Now, I'm going to fix you some breakfast and lots of coffee and you're going to get cleaned up and find something to wear. Then I'm going to take you over to Claire's for dinner. Ok?"_

"_Ok." Daniel said, starting the shower and stripping himself of his underwear. This would be his one and only chance so he needed to get things straight. He dressed in dark denim jeans and a black shirt, a thick v-neck pullover completing the look before he walked back out into the living area. "Do I pass muster?" He said._

"_Well, you certainly smell better." Becks smirked. "You'll do. Here get this down you."_

_He sat at the breakfast bar, making a start on the large mug of coffee Becks had poured for him. He made a face as it was so strong but it made him think more clearly, so it had to be good. He made a start on the breakfast but found he didn't have the stomach for it. "What time is it?"_

"_Four thirty."_

"_Shit. I was meant to be there for midday."_

"_You've been given a reprieve as long as you at least make it tonight. And you need an overnight bag."_

Daniel watched on as he and Molly were transported to the mansion's summer house. Soft Christmas music was playing; nutmeg, cinnamon, orange and cranberry scents filled the air from the candles that glowed from within their holders. Poinsettia's, Christmas Cacti and roses had been placed around the room in a vain effort to make it more festive but nothing held his attention more than the fact that the vision of himself was sat next to the woman that he thought he may never have the chance to see again.

_Daniel took Betty's hand in his, his fingers caressing the delicate surface of her skin, his mouth meeting the back of it once he'd brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. He noticed her blush; her eyes breaking contact with his momentarily as she turned to look at her glass, sitting on the edge of the table next to the loveseat. "Betty?"_

_She turned back, her breath hitching in her throat as she watched his silent appraisal of her. They were no longer friends but were now on the cusp of something greater, something special and romantic. Her other hand found his cheek and gently caressed the stubble with her fingertips that she could just feel making an appearance, her tongue skimming over her dry lips as she gulped back the lump in her throat._

_He could no longer help himself, his hand now letting hers go as he found his way to the nape of her neck , her hands now resting on his chest as he pulled her closer to him, his nose resting against hers, his mouth merely millimetres away from hers. "Betty?" He whispered._

_She smiled, her eyes closing in anticipation for his kiss, which came suddenly and passionately. "I've wanted this for so long," he said quickly before returning to plunder her mouth, his tongue duelling with hers as the headiness of their kiss almost took the life from them both. _

_As they broke apart, they were panting. "Daniel, please don't let me go again."_

"_I won't," he promised her, scooping her up into his arms and walking her into the bedroom. He kicked the door to before placing her gently on the counterpane. Not for one second did he take his eyes from her, watching her as closely as she was watching him._

_Before long another exhilarating kiss had sent them into overdrive, each helping to shed the other of their clothing, both anxious to unite and be as one as they made love for the first time. It was over quickly but their overture lasted the rest of the night as they took their time in exploration of each other and sheer joy at finally being together. And as the morning awoke on the day after Christmas, they lay wrapped up in each other, talking and kissing, watching the sun bathe the winter landscape in its golden glow; each secretly hoping that they could stay like that forever, neither wanting to leave and break the spell, not even for the briefest of moments._

"It's so sad this has to end." Molly remarked, her voice cracking."

Daniel's brows furrowed, "How could this possibly end?" Molly took his hand and the summer house once again became his office. "What are we doing back here?"

"_I said no. There is no way I'm ever going to compromise on this one Wilhelmina. She has to go."_

"_She's the best features editor we have!"_

"_And not so long ago it would've been you saying that she had to go. Since you and Connor have been living in each other's pockets, it's like you've had you're head in a puddle or something."_

"_It's hardly a sacking offence, Daniel?"_

"_Knock, knock." Betty popped her head around the door, "am I ok to take my boyfriend to lunch?"_

"_Yes, come in Betty. This meeting is over." Willi headed for the door, "perhaps you can make him see reason. It's only post it notes, Daniel."_

"_Only post-it notes, this week. And what next?" Betty gave Daniel a quizzical look as he continued on his rant, "a ream of paper, a laptop, the Meade fortune?"_

_Betty shut the door, before walking over to Daniel. "What's wrong, honey?"_

"_I just can't stand it when people take us for granted."_

"_Who?" She asked, following him over to where he now stood by the window. She snaked her hands around his waist from behind, her head resting against his back._

"_Cindy Taylor."_

"_The features editor? What did she do? Take some post-it notes home?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Daniel," she walked around him to stand in front of him, his angry eyes still picking out familiar points in the city's skyline. "It's just some stationery. I used to take stuff home all of the time seeing as I used to work at home. What's so different here?"_

"_It's the principal of the thing Betty. And seeing as I'm now joint CEO with my mom, I need to make sure that no-one thinks they can get away with stuff like that, no matter how small."_

"_But you want to fire her for that? That's a bit petty, Daniel. Surely you can think of some other kind of punishment than that. She'll be snapped up by Vogue or Elle if you let her go."_

"_Let them, they can deal with her thieving from now on instead of me." Daniel sneered. "And whilst we're on the subject," he looked down at Betty. "We can't finance your magazine."_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Daniel looked over the Molly. "What am I doing?"

"What you always do, Daniel, since you lost Betty anyway. You've become ugly." She turned her head back as the scene started playing again.

_Betty shook her head, "what do you mean? Claire and I discussed everything before I came back home from London. Daniel she said that you had more than enough money to help me get started."_

"_I don't know where she got that idea from but we haven't. And there is no way that I'm going to put my money on the line for some hack magazine that no-one this side of the Atlantic will want to read."_

_She pulled away from him, backed up around the desk in order to distance herself. "Hack magazine?" She whimpered._

"_Betty, don't try the waterworks on with me, this is business. My dad would never have agreed to this so what makes you think I should?"_

"My dad? What the hell? I've turned into my dad?" He watched Molly shrug, "and I'm going to lose Betty again." Daniel started shaking, his fists clenching as he continued to watch.

"_Well, I had hoped that you didn't see me as some kind of Sophia Reyes character. I thought you liked my work?"_

"_I did," he picked up a copy of the London Enquirer, "but this is pap."  
_

"_I was appealing to a different audience, and a British audience at that, I might add." A lone tear escaped over her cheek. "What happened to you Daniel? Where has the man I fell in love with gone too? You would never have spoken to me like this a couple of years ago."_

"_A lot of water has passed under that bridge."_

"No, Daniel, don't do this," Daniel wandered over to his other self, wanting to grab hold of himself and shake him violently but he couldn't take a hold of himself, his hands went straight through the vision as if it was mist. He turned to see Betty's face, her hands clenched over her mouth as the tears ran down over her cheeks.

"_Yeah, you're right. I thought that I could just forgive and forget what everyone had told me about you. And I also thought that I could marry you. That we could make each other happy but we can't. I can't stand aside and watch you do this to yourself."_

"_Betty, if this is about your magazine? I mean, why wouldn't it be? You're all about your career and work anyway, aren't you?"_

_She shook her head, "this has nothing to do with work. This is to do with you and me and how much I love you. And I can't bear to be near you."_

_Daniel rushed around the desk, his hands on her arms holding her fast, "you can't leave. You need me. We'll rethink the concept, and then maybe we can talk about the budget."_

"_I don't need your money." She shook him off as she shouted at him, turning on her heal and heading for the door. She opened it, allowing it to bang against the wall before turning back to him, "all I ever wanted was you." And then she was gone._

"Betty, don't leave me again." Daniel held his hand over his heart, before turning back to himself. "Go after her, you fool. Don't let her go again." But his other self just stood there looking at the open doorway before taking his seat back at his desk and picking up his work from where he'd left off. "I'm an idiot."

He felt Molly's hand on his shoulder, "this is only a vision, Daniel. This doesn't have to happen. It all depends on you."

He placed a hand over hers and pulled it against his cheek, his face still bewildered, "I can change this?"

"Yes." She nodded, as once again he felt the sensation of falling back to earth. "It's not too late to change anything that hasn't already happened. You just have to believe in yourself and make it happen." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Thank you, Molly," he said to the void above him as he sat on the couch in his living room and eyed the clock. It was nearly three and the final of the three ghosts was due any minute. He closed his eyes as fatigue took over, wishing that he had been subjected to enough and he could sleep peacefully for a few hours before having to go to his mother's.

He sighed, "come on then? Where are you ghost of Christmas yet to come? I could really do with getting this over with."

"Look what we have here? The Editor in Chief of Mode and heir apparent of Meade, now that your sister has moved to France anyway. Can't say I approve of all of your changes to my magazine, Daniel, but I'm glad that Willi didn't get overall control, she just didn't deserve it after everything that happened with Bradford."

He looked across to the woman in black, her white hair as smooth a sheet of glass and dark glasses covering half of her face. "Fey Sommers. Thanks Dad."


End file.
